


Leaking Faucets, Cheap Paintings, WooHoo

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a game is not just a game, to Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaking Faucets, Cheap Paintings, WooHoo

One day, Changmin found his hyung so immersed in his tab to the point that he merely hummed in reply to _his_ call. It miffed him a bit (a lot), and when he peeked behind Yunho's mop of pink head, he saw tiny people scattering around the house in the screen.  
  
Changmin lift an amused eyebrow when one grandpa burnt the stove and just stood there like a statue while the grandma flailed her arms but not really helping either.  
  
Yunho chirped a soft 'hi, Minnie' without even looking at him, fingers tapping on menu buttons and word balloons to keep the game going. It wasn't often that Yunho looked like he knew what he was doing with a gadget, so Changmin peered closer to make sure it was really Yunho. "It's The Sims, Minnie, have you played before?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Not really," he played once or twice before, but he preferred RPG, arcade, or fighting games, basically the ones enabling him to play together. His nerds of a Kyu-line were a great company on days off.  
  
"Is this your household?" most of the Sims in the two-storey house had light brown or blond hair, eyes varying from green to blue. All of them had such common, western names, including the little Chihuahua that kept peeing beside the refrigerator.  
  
"No, I just play the ones already available," Yunho's thumb swap over a list of dinner menu for the housewife to cook. Now Changmin didn't understand how come pancakes and salad looked like they had the same ingredients whisked out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Kyuhyun played the characters from One Piece. He said he downloaded the 'mods' or something," Changmin remembered one time when Kyuhyun showed one of his Sims families (he even had a rubik-shaped house); Somehow the youngest baby girl had green skin and when Changmin asked about it, Kyuhyun simply said 'telescope'. Changmin still didn't understand.  
  
"Really? Sounds cool," Yunho commented but unfortunately the stage crews had already called out at them.

  
  
~*~*~

  
It was a week later, a day off after a concert, that Yunho announced his findings to Changmin. He was peacefully, comfortably curling on the couch when Yunho dumped his ass right beside him.  
  
"Look, Changmin!"  
  
Changmin thought Yunho had found the 'mod-Sims' of One Piece he mentioned before, so he was expecting a Sim with a straw hat, or curly eyebrow, or moss-green hair, or even Pinocchio nose, but instead there was only two ordinary-looking dudes. Upon closer inspections, they kinda looked familiar. The first guy had jet black hair and a mole near his lips, while the second guy had soft brown tufts and funny lips—  
  
"Don't tell me..." truth to be told, they were named Yuno and Chami respectively. Changmin groaned.  
  
"Our fans are so considerate" Yunho sighed happily and leant against Changmin's side.

  
~*~*~

  
  
Over the following weeks, when Yunho could find even the slightest bit of time to play, he would give Changmin updates on every happenings in the household. Yuno had started a career in law, while Chami stayed at home (much to Changmin's annoyance) and honed his artistic skills. Being stuck in the house made Chami had nothing but the chores to do, so he was more reliable than Yuno in the housekeeping department.  
  
All in all, Yuno and Chami were disturbingly similar with them.  
  
Yunho took his Sims out for a walk to the town centre, having to restock their refrigerator (Chami stared at it every so often), and they found the chance to interact with neighbors. Yuno was an extrovert, so he easily melded in with the crowd, while shy Chami had to make more efforts. Yunho laughed out loud when Chami abruptly stopped his chat with a brunette girl and just scurried to the vegetables section of the supermarket.  
  
Thus, Yunho was flabbergasted when—after leaving the game to relieve his own bladder—Chami was seen making out with a tall and handsome blond guy named Julian or something. And while he was still quite shocked, Yuno approached them with spiky, red word-balloon and then started punching Julian right away. Changmin cackled as Yuno and Julian brawled violently until they turned into cartoonish smoke. Chami didn't even look concerned, just glancing around them and rubbing his head in confusion. Yunho whooped in victory when Yuno emerged unscathed, fists in the air as Julian stomped away angrily.  
  
Chami pecked him on the cheeks. In the relationships bar, their pink-hearted 'crush' status turned into red-hearted 'lovers'.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
In celebration of their established relationship, Yuno and Chami bought pets; one male Siberian-husky with blue eyes named Taepoong (Yunho had insisted) and one female white poodle named Mangdoongie.  
  
"But she's not a poodle..."  
  
"I know, but I want a poodle. She acts like one anyway," Yunho yelped when Changmin elbowed him.  
  
"She's lovely."  
  
"Only to you."  
  
It wasn't half bad having four-legged companies, despite the occasional out-of-place litter. Taepoong liked journeying in their garden, while Mangdoongie was content on sitting on porch. Yuno slowly yet steadily climbed up the ranks in his law job, while Chami had started to become a talented painter and novelist. He could even play the piano. And repair the sink. Yuno still sucked at house-cleaning and he always broke the faucet; Once, he set the kitchen on fire and started running around in panic, and Chami had continued having his bubble-bath like he didn't give a single fuck or he was probably tired of dealing with Yuno. When Chami scolded him later, Yuno started reading books about mechanics.  
  
Chami fell sick because Yuno accidentally fed him a rotten sushi. Changmin hoped it never (and hadn't) happened in real life. Chami looked so miserable, slouched on the couch, not even turning the TV on. Yuno took a day off _and_ the chores into his hands, to all their surprise. And he succeeded (from the dishes, trash, to the piling bills and newspapers). He then spent the evening cuddling with Chami on the couch, a box of pizza on the coffee table forgotten.  


~*~*~

  
  
"Changmin, we're getting married!" Yunho said out of the blue in the dressing room. Coordi-noona snickered as she fixed Yunho's hair while manager-hyung choked on his water, though he was sitting at the far corner.  
  
Changmin was torn between shoving his hyung's head through the walls or disappearing into a hole because Yunho had started waving his hand around and exclaiming in a louder voice _and_   in Japanese to all their dancers and staffs.  
  
"Okay, I get it, stop," Changmin hissed.  
  
"Look, Changmin, we're wearing white tuxes and it's in the garden and it's so cool!" Yunho showed the scene of Yuno and Chami standing under the flowery wedding-arch (even Taepoong and Mangdoongie wore ribbons) as the priest allowed them to kiss. Flower petals and sparkles fly out of nowhere, and clapping guests faded in the background. Yuno and Chami were now officially husband and...husband; now they had rings in their relationships bar.  
  
"You invited Julian?" Changmin couldn't help but snort.  
  
Yunho narrowed his eyes, "I didn't."  
  
Yuno and Chami were soon whisked away in a black limo, probably for a honeymoon getaway, and things went fast-forward for a few long moments until Changmin thought the game was broken. When they returned the next night, both Sims had red, low hygiene and hunger, but their moods were soaring.  
  
"I wonder where they've been," Yunho said amusedly, a smirk on his face that Changmin wiped off with a pinch on a thigh.  
  
"Feed the dogs."  
  
"Aren't we so cute?" Yunho sighed dreamily, ignoring Changmin's 'you meant _they_ ', when Yuno suddenly serenaded Chami in front of the bathroom. "Now we can have kids."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, they're both dudes."  
  
Yunho looked so utterly taken aback that Changmin kinda felt bad for delivering the news, "But they're Sims."  
  
"But they have dicks, see? Only dicks," a pixelated Yuno was taking a shower while singing and whistling.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Try having them shove their dicks to each other and see what happens," Changmin waved dismissively, sipping on his isotonic water.  
  
"Fine," Yunho huffed and exited the game, a bit disheartened because he wanted his little family to grow! "And _I'm_ shoving _mine_!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Yunho's tab was displaying two blanket-huddled figures wildly romping on the bed. It took Changmin five long seconds to get the hint.  
  
"What the—are they—ew," Changmin grimaced; it was hilariously exagerrated but then he wondered if he and Yunho were indeed that rowdy. "Seriously, Yunho, why are you even trying..."  
  
"Just you wait," Yunho threw him a sweet smile.  
  
For the rest of the week, things got a bit busier for their concerts preparation so Yunho hardly found any time to play. But he kept giving dirty leers and Changmin grew suspicious. Yunho even whispered him some incoherent words like ‘ _boolprop_ ’ or something. He found the reason at Saturday night, as Yunho's tab lay on the couch, when he glanced at a paused screen.  
  
Changmin made a half-surprised, half-disbelieving sound.  
  
"What?" Yunho poked his head from the kitchen.  
  
Changmin pointed a dainty finger towards Yunho's lone gadget. "He's _fat_."  
  
"Pfft. No, he's preggy. _You're_ preggy," Yunho passed by him, tickling Changmin's stomach before resuming his oh-so-fun game. "Told you."  
  
Chami was wobbling on his way to the bedroom, belly so round under a pink knee-length pregnancy gown. Poor thing had to mope his own puke because he failed to reach bathroom on time.  
  
"You cheated. That's low, hyung."  
  
"You meant smart, honey," Yunho winked at him. He then made Chami do some bizarre and seemingly painful yoga poses on a mat, looking cute in flowery training slacks.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
It was yet again in a venue's backstage when Yunho casually said, unfortunately in Japanese, "Changmin, your water broke."  
  
There was an awkward, quiet moment in which the dancers and staffs would eventually remember that game Yunho was hooked at, before they went on with their lives.  
  
Changmin had learned to ignore his noisy hyung most of the time, but Chami was going to give birth and he was curious how it would turn out. Yuno was unhelpful, as usual, flailing beside Chami who was having the cramp of his life and screaming while holding his belly. Funny, Changmin thought the baby would just pop out and fall onto the floor because Chami was still standing straight even after everything. Then there was a random bright light hovering on their heads and _poof!—_ a baby, complete with diaper, fell onto Chami's arms. Changmin remained dead-panned because he was disappointed he didn't see blood, while Yunho was beaming like a baby had just fallen to _his_ arms.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Yunho cooed; Chami was lifting the newborn high in the air while Yuno was clapping like a retard. "Oh, oh, what should we name her?"  
  
Changmin watched the ever clumsy Yuno struggled to change her diaper. She peed on him later, "Ooh, I like her."  
  
The latest addition to the household, though small, liked to wake her parents at late nights with loud crying for a change of diaper or perhaps just to see who would wake up first. Though Chami and Yuno lost a few hours of sleep, the family was complete with their very own child. Even Taepoong and Mangdoongie liked to sit down and play with her. Yunho insisted on having twenty five children, and by the end of the month Changmin was shocked to see Chami walking around the house with twins in his arms _and_ in his belly. He tried to ignore Yunho's dirty grins.  
  
"I wonder if he can have triplets," Yunho mumbled into Changmin's neck one night, curled and comfy around each other.  
  
"Aren't you tired? I'm sure Chami's tired. And pissed," Changmin yawned, tangling his legs with Yunho's.  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Well, me too," Changmin pulled the older into a kiss, smirking as he leaned back and tugged on Yunho’s boxer, "Yuno."  
  
"Let’s try for baby?" Yunho chuckled, licking at the expanse of pale throat, " _woohoo._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Finished: 18-May-2014 (aka the only fic i've started and finish in one day wow such lazyass)
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
